True Love 3
by KAZEONI
Summary: At last the 3rd installment of my true love fics in this one things take a cool twist read to find out. rated M for lemony goodness please review I beg you REVIEW!


_**TRUE LOVE 3**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly. (Damn it!)

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this story I have had to recover from a surgery. And it took awhile to heal any way on with the story I hope you enjoy and that this story may make it on to your favorites list.

Sakura stirred in her sleep shifting slightly and slowly opened her eyes. Stretching she went to grab the clock on the nightstand to check the time only to realize that she could not move her arm. Looking down she found Naruto's well-toned arm wrapped around her upper body upon closer inspection she saw that his right hand was under her nightshirt and cupping her right c-cup. "You always do this in the morning you goof." She whispered with a slight grin turning her head so she could see the young man that loved her down to his very core.

Naruto stirred as Sakura moved his hand off her breast and on to the mattress. As she got out of bed to take her morning shower she looked back at Naruto to make sure that she did not wake him. Smiling she tiptoed to the bathroom to take her shower. A few minutes later Naruto awoke to the sound of a knock at the door. Naruto grumbled as he got out of bed to answer the door. "I'm coming I'm coming hold on!" said the still groggy Naruto. He went over to the front door and opened the door expecting to see a sales person but to his relief it was his old friend and teacher. Kakashi stood in the front door way and greeted Naruto with his trademark "Hi." "Good morning Naruto how have you been?" Asked the elite jonin. "Not to bad." Said Naruto.

"Won't you come in?" Kakashi walked inside and looked around the apartment. "You seem to have made a few changes around here." Commented an impressed Kakashi taking in the new furniture that had replaced Naruto's old table and chairs with a bigger set. "Yep we have a king size bed in the bedroom now too." Said a now slightly confused Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei as much as I don't mind the visit why are you here?" asked Naruto Kakashi took a seat on the couch and crossed his legs at the same time placing his hands on his knee. "I have some bad news, is Sakura here?" asked a now cool and collected Kakashi. "She's in the shower, why?" asked a concerned Naruto. "I think it's best that I tell you both the information that I was told to give to you." Naruto sat down across for his former teacher neither of them said anything while they waited for Sakura. A few minutes later Sakura emerged from the shower. "Naruto?" she called walking in to the living room in only her silk robe "There you are. Oh good morning Kakashi-sensei" said Sakura giving a slight bow.

He gave a slight nod as Sakura sat down next to Naruto careful not to let the sash on her robe come undone. "So how have you and Anko been Sensei?" asked Sakura "we are doing fine in fact our wedding is coming up soon and she is just ecstatic about the whole thing. However that's not why I came by today." Kakashi stood up and turned to the window. He took a deep breath and continued to stare out the window. "We have received a report form one of our ANBU tracker teams that was out on patrol."

Kakashi turned around to face the two chunin who both had a concerned look on each other's face. "Sasuke has been sighted on the outskirts of our borders and he's hunting for you two." Said a now very serious Kakashi. "The ANBU team is currently tracking him and he's headed for Konaha." He continued Naruto and Sakura both looked at each other Sakura reached out and held Naruto's hand. Naruto sighed and turned to Kakashi "why is he hunting us?" asked Naruto "what is he after?" finished Sakura. "He is after the nine tailed fox that lives in Naruto. He wants its power so he can kill his brother and restore the Uchiha clan to power." Answered Kakashi who was once again gazing out the front window. "If that is all he wants then why is he after both Sakura and I? Shouldn't he just be after me?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi sighed and turned to once again to face his students. "My theory is that he plans to use you Sakura as bait to get the fox from Naruto and…" "And if he dose not get the fox he would possibly kill me right?" finished Sakura with a stern look on her face. "Most likely." Said Kakashi "No way! I refuse to let him harm you Sakura he'll die by my hand before that happens!" Naruto said as he clutched on to Sakura's hands. Kakashi exhaled deeply. "I have to report to the Hokage to help organize our outer defenses for when he arrives." As Kakashi turned to leave Naruto approached him. "Sensei when he arrives come and get me I'll fight him outside the village gate." Kakashi just nodded as he left

Naruto closed the door sighed and went to make breakfast. The couple ate in silence for most of there meal at one point Sakura couldn't take it anymore she slammed her hands on the table. "You cant fight him on you own let me help you!" "No I don't want to risk it if you try to help he may try to kill you." "So you feel it's better for you to get killed is that it? I may be a medical ninja but I am still a combat trained and tested ninja" Naruto sighed "Just stay home alright. I'll feel better knowing that you're safe." "Then stay here with me let the elite jonin deal with him please don't go." Sakura pleaded tears rolling down her cheeks.

Naruto stood up and walked over to hold Sakura but she ran in to the bedroom. Naruto sighed and cleaned up the table. As he put the dishes away he thought, "She's right you know if you fight him there is a big chance you could end up dead." After he finished his chore Naruto walked towards the bedroom as he got closer he could hear Sakura crying as he walked in the bedroom he saw the painful sight of Sakura the woman he loved face down on the bed crying. Seeing her like this brought great pain to Naruto's heart. He walked in and sat on the side of the bed and began to stroke her hair. "I'm sorry I yelled please don't cry." said Naruto trying to comfort her. "I will only fight if they need me ok." Sakura turned her head slightly tears still running down her face. "Naruto." Said Sakura as Naruto brought his head down to kiss her. Their lips met.

Naruto moved so that he was completely on the bed at the same time continuing to kiss Sakura. Their kiss became deeper and more loving. Naruto moved his hand slowly down Sakura's body until he found her sash and untied it causing her robe to open exposing her naked body beneath. Naruto pulled away from the kiss and wiped the tears from Sakura's cheeks giving her a loving smile.

Sakura pulled Naruto in to a deep embrace "Naruto please hold me tight don't leave me." She said, "I wont leave you I promise." Answered Naruto as he began run his fingers up and down Sakura's abdomen earning him a small moan from his lover. Sakura pulled Naruto into another heated kiss. They explored each others mouths as the two ninja lovers became more and more enthralled by the passion that they shared. Naruto broke from their kiss and began to nip at Sakura's collarbone Sakura couldn't help but let a moan escape past her lips.

Naruto continued to leave a trail of kisses as he slowly moved down Sakura's body. Sakura moaned as Naruto moved to her chest and started to massage her right breast at the same time he took her entire left nipple into his mouth. After alternating between Sakura's perfect mounds Naruto brought her into another tight embrace "I love you so much Sakura." Said Naruto "I love you to Naruto." Sakura answered. The lovers kissed again Sakura broke their kiss with a sudden sharp gasp as Naruto placed two fingers in her womanhood. Naruto continued to pleasure her as he used his free hand to remove his boxers and throw them to the floor. Sakura reached for Naruto's hand and moved it from her lower body. She brought his hand up her fingers intertwined with his. "Enough of that please do it." Sakura pleaded. Naruto knew what she wanted and readied himself he pined Sakura's left leg over his right shoulder and thrust. Sakura's back arched as Naruto moved deeper she threw her head back and moaned in pure bliss.

The two lovers made love until they fell asleep in each other arms. Later that day Naruto awoke and got out of bed he looked over to see Sakura still sleeping peacefully. Naruto sighed as he left the bedroom and walked over to the locker where he kept his heavy armor and all his weapons Naruto suited up in his strongest armor and got his toughest sword before he left he took one last look at Sakura still sleeping in bed. "I'm sorry but I must go I love you Sakura." With that Naruto left knowing that there was a good chance that he would not return alive.

Naruto headed for the village's main gate by the time he got there dozens of leaf ninja were fighting sound ninja that had accompanied Sasuke. Naruto took a good look around he did not see Sasuke anywhere "Where are you Sasuke come and fight me!" shouted Naruto as he drew his sword. Suddenly a lone sound chunin charged at him Naruto spun to face his attacker but the ninja stopped in his tracks and fell to the ground dead a kunai sticking out of his back. Naruto looked up to see Kakashi standing about ten feet away Naruto nodded in appreciation Kakashi gave a thumbs up another sound ninja came at Naruto. He made quick work of his would be attacker by slicing his head clean off.

"Impressive you have improved a great deal sense we last met Naruto."

Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing atop a nearby building a dead leaf ninja at his feet. Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "You want the fox come down hear and take it from me if you can!" Naruto challenged, Sasuke jumped down from the rooftop. "Oh the foxes power will be mine Naruto count on it." Sasuke said as he drew his sword. "Come on!" shouted Naruto as the two ninjas charged each other. Sakura awoke and rubbed her eyes she looked over to the other side of the bed only to find it empty. "No he couldn't have." She thought to her self, not even bothering to put cloths on she got out of bed and ran to were Naruto kept all his ANBU gear only to find that he had taken all his heavy equipment she slammed her fist on the locker denting the steel door. "Damn it Naruto he'll kill you!" Sakura shouted as she slammed her into the locker again. Sakura exhaled and regained control of her emotions "Hang on Naruto I'm on the way to help."

With that Sakura got dressed and put on armor that Naruto had custom built for her it was light but strong however so she could move more freely the armor was thinner around her abdominal area. "I hope this is thick enough." She thought to her self as she ran back to the weapons locker and retrieved her sword that she had hoped she would never have to use. Before leaving Sakura grabbed a weapon of her own design a device worn on her wrist that shot poison darts that she aptly named Sakura death pedals. She strapped the dart launcher on her wrist and dashed out the door. "I'm on my way don't die Naruto!" Sakura said as she ran to the main gate.

Naruto and Sasuke lunged at each other their swords clashed as they met in mid air. The two rivals landed and stared each other down. "It's time we stopped playing around Naruto fight me for real!" Demanded Sasuke. "Shut up and fight traitor!" shouted Naruto as he charged Sasuke again. "As you wish… old friend." Said Sasuke he made a sequence of hand signs and shouted "SHARINGAN!!!" Just then Sakura arrived at the battle zone as she looked around two sound ninja came at her. Sakura moved like greased lightning slicing the two enemy ninja clean in half. She then saw Naruto fighting Sasuke about two hundred feet away she ran to go help Naruto.

Sasuke saw Sakura approaching hatched an idea and landed on the roof of a shop he shouted down to Naruto. "If I can't get the fox then I shall take what you hold most dear to your heart!" he then threw three kunai towards Naruto the three knives flew past him. "Ha! You missed, you should have made your shots count!" shouted Naruto. "Oh I did." Sasuke said with an evil smirk on his face. "Naru-uggh" Naruto spun around and saw to his horror Sakura laying on the ground the three kunai stuck in her chest and abdomen. "See I was right on target if I couldn't take the fox's power from you then I would take the life of the one you love!" Shouted Sasuke as Naruto ran over to Sakura who tried to get up but fell back due to the pain. Naruto cradled Sakura's upper body careful not to make her wounds worse.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open she saw Naruto with a frightened look on his face she smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "Hi b-baby I came to help you." She said as she noticed tears starting to run down Naruto's face. "Damn it Sakura why, why couldn't you just stay home!" Asked Naruto who was trying his best to fight back his tears. "Naruto please…" Sakura coughed up blood. "…You have to beat him for the safety of the village and…for…m-me." Sakura's hand fell from Naruto's cheek her eyes slowly closed and her head fell back. "No Sakura don't do this to me, Please open your eyes I cant lose you, Sakura, Sakura!" Naruto shook his head tears streaming down his face. He pulled Sakura in close. "No, SAKURA!!!!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Stupid bitch she should have never of come to fight." Naruto laid Sakura's limp body on the ground. "Kakashi watch over Sakura." He said. "Of course Naruto." Answered Kakashi as he drew two kunai from his holster ready to kill any who tried to touch Sakura. Naruto started to growl as red chackra began to swirl around his body as the fox's energy empowered him. Naruto looked over to Sasuke, as his eyes burned with hate. "SASUKE YOU DIE!!!" He roared as he charged Sasuke. Sasuke just stood there his sword at the ready. "BLOCK THIS YOU BASTURD!" Naruto made two fists and opened his hands again showing a rasangan in each hand. "GET READY TRAITOR, HERE IT COMES DOUBLE DEMON RASANGAN!!!" the first one missed Sasuke and stuck the ground causing a huge explosion of dirt and rock the other struck its intended target Sasuke's chest.

He flew back and slammed in to the wall that surrounded the village. Sasuke clutched his chest. "Shit comrades pullout now!" suddenly all the remaining sound ninja jumped in to the trees and fled. Sasuke stood atop the main gate and looked at Naruto still snarling. "Know this Naruto I shall return and the fox's power will be mine I swear it!" With that he left. Naruto regained control of himself and ran back to Sakura. Kakashi had removed the kunai was checking her pulse. "Sakura!" yelled Naruto as he skidded to a halt beside his fallen lover. "It's alright Naruto it's weak but she has a pulse. We have to get her to lady Tsunade only she can save her." Said Kakashi as he gently picked Sakura up off the ground. "Right lets go." Said Naruto as they ran to the central tower.

When the two shinobi arrived at the tower Tsunade was in her office reading casualty reports from the attack. A total of one hundred sound ninja accompanied Sasuke at his arrival over half now lay dead by the main gate. For the leaf village the marks were high sixty-four dead and another thirty-two wounded. Tsunade brought her hand to her face and sighed. "Ugh just what I need I guess I have to plan another memorial service." Not a split second later her door flew open Tsunade looked up and saw Kakashi and Naruto standing in the doorway as she looked more closely she saw a bloodied Sakura in Kakashi's arms. She ran over to the two ninja still huffing from their run. "What happened to her?" Asked Tsunade with a grave look on her face. "Sasuke took her down." Kakashi stated. "Please you must help her!" pleaded a grief stricken Naruto.

Tsunade understood why Naruto was so frantic she knew to him Sakura was his life with out her Naruto would surly kill himself. Tsunade thought quickly "I will need an assistant, Shizune get in here now!" Shizune came running into the office not three seconds later. "Yes what is it lady Tsunade?" she then noticed Kakashi gently placing Sakura onto a cot that Tsunade had setup Shezune brought her hands to her face when she realized Sakura was severely injured. "Shizune don't just stand there help me with her!" shouted Tsunade. "Oh right." Shizune ran over to where the others were and helped Tsunade carefully remove Sakura's armor.

Tsunade looked over to Naruto he was in such a grieving state of mind that he could hardly stand. "Kakashi would you please." Asked Tsunade. "Come on Naruto we have to leave." Said Kakashi placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder leading him to the door. Naruto spun around tried to run over to Sakura's side but Kakashi grabbed him again "No I can't leave her!" Kakashi pulled Naruto out of Tsunade's office and shut the door. "No let me go, Sakura!" "Naruto Uzumaki!" shouted Kakashi as knelt down to face Naruto. "Listen to me there is nothing more you can do just sit here and be patient."

The hours seemed to go by at a snails pace awhile later Anko arrived and sat down next to Kakashi. "How's she doing?" asked Anko. "We don't know they haven't told us anything." Said a very tired Kakashi Anko looked over and saw Naruto asleep two chairs down from Kakashi. "How 'bout him is he alright?" Kakashi looked over to Naruto then turned to Anko. "He was so worried that he fell asleep." Kakashi said with a light chuckle. Anko got up and walked over to where Naruto was sitting and sat next to him Kakashi moved over so they were all sitting together. It was then that Anko noticed that Naruto was sobbing quietly, feeling sorry for him she put her arm around his shoulder. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Anko looking at him he clutched the sleeve of her trench coat and continued to sob. "I failed, I failed to save her." Naruto said between sobs Anko hugged him. "You didn't fail Naruto you stopped Sasuke you drove him away hell you damn near killed him and you got Sakura here alive and that's what counts."

About one hour later Tsunade exited her office and approached the three shinobi. "Well how is she?" asked Kakashi. "Will she still be able to be our best field medic ninja?" Anko added. "Can I see her?" Naruto finished Tsunade sighed. "To answer all your questions Kakashi she's doing fine, Anko yes she is still going to be our best field medic." Tsunade looked over at Naruto she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled "Yes you can go in and see her but she is still sleeping so please don't wake her." Naruto got up and hugged Tsunade. "Thank you so much I owe you one."

Naruto quietly walked in to Tsunade's office Shizune was sitting next to Sakura monitoring her if anything bad happened she would be there to help. Naruto sat down next to Sakura he did not take his eyes off her. Shizune looked at Naruto "We were able to close her wounds but she will still need to rest and recover I suggest keeping her at home for at least ten days." She told him. "Alright thanks for all you help Shizune." Naruto stayed by Sakura all through the night and into the next morning. Sakura slowly opened her eyes she looked around and saw that she was in the Hokage's office "How in the name of Konaha did I get here?" she wondered to herself. She looked again and saw Naruto sitting in a chair sleeping with his head on the sheets.

Sakura smiled as she looked at her sleeping lover, Naruto slowly woke up and noticed that Sakura was awake he smiled at her. "Hi, how are you feeling?" Asked Naruto blinking away his sleepiness. "Alright it aches in a few spots but that's about it." Sakura jumped slightly when Naruto suddenly hugged her. "Naruto are you ok?" asked a puzzled Sakura. "I'm just glad that you're going to be fine." Said a relived Naruto as let go to face Sakura small tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. Sakura gave a loving smile she put her hands on Naruto's face she wiped away his tears and pulled him in to a loving kiss.

After a few day of rest Sakura was well enough to go home Naruto did not leave her side the whole time the only times he left was to get her food and to help her to the bath. The day that Sakura was able to go home Naruto took her out to celebrate her recovery they ate dinner at a nice restaurant, paid visits to old friends and just enjoyed each others company. The next day Sakura and Naruto went to the long anticipated wedding between Kakashi and Anko. Everyone thought it was funny when Kakashi tried to kiss Anko but he forgot to lower his mask.

After the wedding was over Naruto and Sakura went home when they got there Naruto hugged Sakura tightly and gave her a tiny kiss on her forehead then turned to take a shower. Sakura jumped in front of Naruto and smashed her lips in to his in a heated kiss. Naruto returned the kiss and embraced Sakura, at the same time scooping her into his arms never breaking their kiss. Naruto carried Sakura in to their bedroom and gently set her on the bed Sakura gave a small giggle. "What's so funny?" Asked a grinning Naruto. "This is like our first time together all over again."

Said Sakura as she pulled Naruto on to the bed. "Oh like the night when you told me your true feelings, yeah it is a bit like that night isn't it." Said Naruto as he kissed her, Sakura leaned back pulling Naruto with her. Naruto broke the kiss he was now on top of Sakura. "What do you say we recreate that night right now?" asked Naruto as he pulled off his jacket and shirt tossing them to the floor. Sakura smiled "My thoughts exactly." Said Sakura as she unzipped her top reviling her black lace bra Naruto smiled " I love when you this one it really complements you body." He said as he cupped both of Sakura's breasts and squeezed gently through the fabric earning him a small moan.

After a few minutes of fondling with Sakura's breasts Naruto moved one hand down under her pants and to her panties. Sakura moaned as Naruto's index finger rubbed her womanhood through the fabric "Oh god he's driving me crazy!" Thought Sakura, Naruto stopped briefly to remove his pants and boxers before he could resume fondling Sakura she grabbed both of his hands. "Stop teasing me and get serious will you." Demanded Sakura as she unclasped her bra. Naruto smiled as he brought his head down and ran his tongue up her abdomen to the valley of her breasts this action sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

When he reached her chest Naruto pulled Sakura's bra away with his teeth and tossed it aside. Every time he saw her body Naruto could not help but marvel at how perfect she is. The lovers embraced tightly. "I love you so much Sakura I truly do with all my heart." Said Naruto as he pulled Sakura's panties down with a free hand. "I love you too my Naruto." Said Sakura as she brought Naruto into a deep loving kiss the two lovers closed their eyes as they continued to kiss.

Sakura moaned in to Naruto's mouth as he thrust deep within her womanhood neither of them broke their kiss even as Naruto continued to thrust at a steady pace. Their kiss finally broke as Naruto and Sakura climaxed simultaneously both teens were drenched in sweat moonlight that shone through the window contacted the beads of sweat and made Sakura's body glisten like as if she were covered in diamonds. As Naruto moved to lay down he could tell that Sakura had already fallen asleep he toke her into his arms and hugged her tightly as he stroked her hair and kissed her once more before falling asleep himself.

THE END

A/N: And that's that True love three I wont have time to work on any more fics for a few months because I'm moving soon so I hope you enjoyed this fic I pulled an all-nighter just to write this one so you better have enjoyed it please review. I've gotten a lot of hits on my other fics but little to no reviews so please review for me thanks for reading.

KAZEONI


End file.
